Honeymoon Night for Mr. and Mrs. Wilde
Here I am, at the warm shores of Outback Island I´ve never felt as happy as I do now that I´ve gotten married Never in my life did I expect to get this far But after everything me and my love achieved together, we were ready for a bright future My wife is none other than the lovely bunny Judy, my only one We both decided that a tropical island with a beach was perfect for our honeymoon Judy and I booked a bungalow on a beach with a nice view to the sea The sights are beautiful, and it´s so peaceful there A fun day has been behind us so far, with lots of swimming and strolls on the beach Now, we´ve just finished our supper as we sit on the sand and enjoy it´s warmth It´s dark in here already, with the sky turning dark blue What a glorious sight it is here to see the full moon rise But nowhere near as glorious as you look here, my precious Judy Lying next to me on the sand in your pink bikini, gazing into my eyes and smiling coyly The look on your face is full of love as you drape your paw on my neck and lean against my shirtless chest I´m so happy that I get to share the rest of my life with you, my beautiful rabbit For our first day during the honeymoon, it couldn´t have been better You agree with that too as you give me a cheek nuzzle so tender Fluttering your eyelashes and smiling, the way you look at me says more than thousand words In your smile, I see a sight so beautiful that it could only come from the heavens themselves The stars and the moon have begun to glow brightly above us as the moment gets more romantic Holding you tight, I can feel how your heartbeat is getting stronger and more ecstatic Thanks to your bravery and kindness, I found my place and purpose in my life and this city A woman like you is exactly the kind of that I would love to marry Our love for each other has made us who we are, and we´re never going back The vow I made for you during our wedding is the one thing I´ll never break Your purple eyes shine beautifully as the brightest light in the night comes from them at the moment It´s moments like this that I wish could last forever as we lock our lips in a kiss so passionate With my paws stroking your long, resting ears, I kiss your nose, lips and cheeks snugly You return the favor with all of your might, calling me your darling foxy Judy, you´re going to be the best wife a male mammal can ever have I´ll always take care of you, giving you all the love, care and affection that I can give After a while, it´s time we go back into our home happily We chase each other a bit playfully on the beach, until you start to feel a bit sleepy Gladly, I lift you in my strong arms and carry you back inside Giving a moment of privacy for you as you take a bath and get changed before going to bed In a few minutes, you´re with me in our warm bed, lying sultrily by my side Looking so gorgeous and sexy in your royal purple negligee A fan on the ceiling cools us down from the heat as we start cuddling On your paw, I can still see the shine of your beautiful wedding ring A happy and healthy romantic relationship like this is something I could´ve only dreamed of Every loving moment with you is worth sharing, no matter how long or brief Gently, I give a foxlike kiss on your cheek with my tongue You blush, smile and thump your paw as I give your chest fluff a soft stroke It feels like our hearts are singing as our moment is at its most sensual and intimate When we calm down, we just lay down in each other´s embrace With my paws and tails holding you, I protect you like the most valuable thing in the world You start to sleep soundly there, smiling and with your eyes closed I´m so looking forward to what other fun stuff we´ll do during our honeymoon But not as excited as I am for us to get a new home and start a family of our own Kissing you on the cheek, I wish good night to my beautiful bunny wife Seeing my love sleep happily against my chest in my arms warms me from the inside There´s nothing I wouldn´t do for you, my lovely bunny A married life with you is going to be so wonderful, definitely This summer paradise was indeed the perfect spot for passion and romance What a great honeymoon night for Mr. and Mrs. Wilde. Category:Romance Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Honeymoon stories Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy´s married years